Immortal love
by Peseus the Assassin of the old
Summary: A one-shot lemon scene from my story "The Wrath of the Assassin of Chaos". Warning, Zoe and Percy slightly OCC and this is a lemon so read at your own risk, other wise, enjoy!Previously called A Thousand Years


Immortal Love

**ATTENTION: I DELETED OLD ONE-SHOT SCENE BECAUSE I READ IT AND FELT IT WAS JUST ABSOLOUTELY ATROCIOUS. THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT (well kind of)!**

**This is a one-shot of Percy and Zoe from one of my story (The Wrath of the Assassin of Chaos). This is a lemon scene and Zoe is OC (read story if you want to know why).This story is up, thanks to the boot in the ass romanleader01 gave me, so thank him for reminding me about the one-shot I promised. Enough rambling, enjoy.**

Percy Pov

"I love you!" I murmured to her as we entered our room.

"I love you too!" she whispered in my ear seductively.

I groaned. "Don't use your seductive voice please. My heart always melts whenever you tease me like this." I murmured in her ears playfully

"But I'm not teasing you! I really want to do it." Zoe told me sincerely.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"I don't care if it hurts, I want you." She told me seductively, pulling me into a deep lust filled kiss.

Zoe slammed me onto our bed, grinding me as she pulled out from our passionate kiss. With one swift motion she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her beautiful breasts. I wrapped my arms around her and flipped us over, so that I was on top of her. I caught I glimpse of the cute pout on Zoe's face as I removed my shirt, leaving Zoe ogling at my eight pack. Leaning down, our lips met as our tongues slid against each other, exploring each other mouth.

Breaking the kiss, I slowly kissed my way her neck. I made my way down towards her beautiful breasts. I gently brushed my lips on her breast, my shaft erecting as I marvelled at her alluring breasts. With my arms still wrapped around her, I gently sucked her tits, sending a moan echoing into the air. Continuing, I kissed her on her stomach, causing Zoe to giggle slightly. I unwrapped my arms around her as I reached her short jeans. Unbuttoning her jeans and sliding off her panty, I began kissing her inner thighs while my hands slid up and down her curves, caressing her divine body.

Slowly I inched my lips closer to her slit, brushing my lips along her thighs, causing her to shiver and moan as I seductively teased her. Deciding to snap Zoe out of her misery, I gently kissed the slits of her pussy. Tenderly, I slid my tongue inside her vagina tasting the love juice overflowing. Her love juices tasted better than nectar, better than anything I've ever taste. I could hear Zoe moan as I began to gently wriggle my tongue. Using my nose, I rubbed it against her clit, sending another moan coursing out of Zoe's throat. "Oh Percy, that feels so good." Zoe moaned as my tongue thrust against her walls. Exploring her pussy with my tongue, I wiggled it until I felt her shudder, "I'm going to cum." Zoe moaned as she shuddered, her cum exploding onto my face. Nervousness disappeared from her face as she rose, pushing me onto the bed, her dominant side taking over.

Her hands skimmed over my chest as she undid my pants, revealing my manhood in its seven inch glory. A mischievous smile hung on her angelic face as she gently stroked my manhood. As I moaned in pleasure, Zoe brought her mouth towards my penis. Her tongue circled the tip of my shaft teasingly, causing me to squirm. "Zoe, please, don't tease me." I murmured as her tongue swirled painfully on the tip of my cock.

"It's my turn." she murmured mischievously.

I groaned as Zoe continued to playfully play with my manhood.

"Come on Zoe, please?"

Zoe pouted cutely and begun wrapping her whole mouth around my shaft. Sliding her tongue up and down my shaft while her mouth clamped tightly around my shaft sent a wave of pleasure coursing through me. I let out a moan of pleasure. Swirling her tongue around my shaft, I could feel my penis throb under her blowjob.

"Stop," I gasped, "I don't want to cum yet." I murmured

I pushed her on the bed, lustfully kissing her, fighting for dominance.

Zoe let out long lustful moans as I gently thrust my finger in and out of her pussy. "Percy, it feels so good" Zoe moaned in ecstasy. Kissing her neck seductively, I slid my finger deeper into her vagina, tenderly hand fucking Zoe. A moan of pleasure echoed through the room as I brought my lips on hers, sending us into another lustful kiss.

"Are you ready?" I murmured, taking my finger out of her vagina.

"Yes" she murmured, seductively licking my fingers.

Slowly I lowered my shaft so the tip was just slightly touching her vagina and begun slowly pushing it in until I felt the tip make contact with her hymen.

"Zoe, slowly or quickly?"

"Quickly." She winced as I begun pushing against her hymen.

"Zoe, relax, the more you tense the more this will hurt." I murmured, kissing her to help her relax.

With one quick thrust, I tore her hymen. Zoe's muffled screams echoed the room as traces of tears began forming in her eyes. Her fingers were deathly white from grasping on my back.

"It will be alright now." I told Zoe soothingly, stroking her hair comfortingly.

I gently kissed her, stroking her hair tenderly as my shaft throbbed inside her incredibly tight pussy.

"Percy, I'm ready for you to start thrusting." Zoe murmured.

Kissing Zoe seductively, Zoe soon began thrusting against my penis. Her moans made me crazy, it made me so horny. Her pussy was also incredibly tight, I guess being a virgin for thousands of years helped. The friction caused by my constant thrusts made my shaft throb painfully.

"AH more! Percy, I love you." Zoe moaned as I thrust my 7 inch manhood into her. Filled with lust, I pounded her, the sound of moans and slapping filled the air. We changed position so Zoe could ride me, satisfying her dominant side. I slid my hands around her waist as she humped me. I watched as the most beautiful girl in the world rode me, I sighed in pure bliss. I slid my arms around her back and pulled her forward, kissing her passionately.

"Ahh, I'm cuming soon!' Zoe screamed lustfully as I hit her G-spot, causing a wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Zoe, you make me crazy, I'm going to cum." I moaned

"Cum in me." Zoe gasped, in between moans of pleasure.

Rising up, I grasped her body firmly and kissed her with all the passion in the world, as I thrust my shaft as fast as I could. The pleasure was indescribable, we were emotionally, physically and mentally connected as I felt the tip of my penis exploded with pressure. I could hear Zoe moan in orgasmic pleasure as I filled her with my seed.

"I love you Zoe, you are so beautiful, I never want to lose you." I murmured lovingly in her ears.

"I love you too, I'm not leaving anytime soon, I will be beside you for all of my immortality." Zoe mumbled in my ears, affectionately.

"I love you more than you will ever know." I murmured, collapsing with exhaustion on Zoe's. I, Percy Jackson could not be happier, sleeping with the most beautiful person in the world.

**Sorry for the long delay but I was unsure if anyone wanted to read this, also my other stories will take some time to update cause I currently have a lot of exams. Anyway hoped you enjoy this Percy x Zoe one-shot.**

**Perseus the Assassin of the Old**


End file.
